The invention relates to a two-armed lever press, for the non-soldered connection of metallic parts such as terminal plugs, coupling sleeves, and so on (hereinafter embraced in the expression "terminal sleeve") to electrical cables, conductors or the like, in which the sleeve is pushed with the wire strands or filaments into a die in the press and acted on by a plunger to effect the pressing.
West German Patent Publication No. 2 443 883 discloses a lever press of this nature in which the die only partially embraces the terminal or coupling in the operative position and, when the pressing takes place, "squashes" the material of the sleeve in all directions. In practice it is found that the cross sectional form of the individual filaments or conductors can thereby be reduced to an impermissable extent by overstress. Thus this has the disadvantage that the original circular cross section of the sleeve in the zone of the joint can be flattened with the cable or the like, and thus the latter itself, during the pressing operation. Quite apart from this the conducting contact between the individual filaments or wires can be impaired, reducing the conductive capacity of the cable or the like in the area of the sleeve. As a consequence of the aforementioned deformation, losses due to electrical leakage can occur at the joint under high electrical tensions.
In the known forms of lever presses the transmission of power calls for the application of comparatively high stresses. In addition the sliding parts which are most stressed are exposed to heavy wear as a consequence of lubrication conditions which cannot in practice always be supervised.